Tea and Jam
by ChaChafan-49
Summary: An Ask Ryuzaki story with a twist. "It has come to my attention that there are many people here who have been 'imitating' myself and spreading falsities in my name." -Ryuzaki
1. Introduction

I shall start this off in one of the most logical ways possible- and introduction. I have and go by many names- yet, to simplify matters I request that I be addressed as 'Ryuzaki' here. My age is of no concern, nor is my location. As for my appearance, I am approximately 178 cm(roughly 5'8") tall and have both black hair and eyes. The things I enjoy are sweets, intelligent conversation, and strawberry preserves. Listing even more frivolous information would be wasteful.

It has come to my attention that there are many people here who have been 'imitating' myself and spreading falsities in my name. While normally this would be none of my concern, as the chatter and thoughts of those such as yourselves matter little to me, I have come to deplete my sources of entertainment. Normally this would not occur, yet circumstances as of late have changed. In hopes of finding some form of stimulation, I will be reading threw and responding to whatever interesting 'reviews' I have received.

This, of course, does not mean I shall respond to every review sent. It means that whatever query, comment, or statement I myself find interesting and worth the effort of responding to will be replied. I shall answer a question only once, and if asked again may or may not 'link' said reviewer/reviewers to where I had done so.

I do hope this proves fruitful: it seems to be getting more and more dull by the second.

~Ryuzaki


	2. Clarification

It is to my pleasure that the first 'question' received has caught my interest. It was written by _Animelover1002_, and is as follows;

_You know what,I am getting sick and tired of this!I'm sorry if you find this rude,"L-san",but i have found way too many Ask L and Misa and Matt and Near and Beyond Birthday and its making me nuts!i can't tell who's real and who's not!Agh!_

_*sighs*I'm sorry for my little blow out,but its true.I'll ask you them same questions i asked the other L and let's see the comparison between your answers,shall we?_

_Who when there was too much pressure to become you? Who is the killer in the LA BB Cases? What was your alias when you met Raye Penber's fiancee? What is the third Kira's name? What is a Note?Who is Rem?Who is Near, Mello,and Matt?Who are the fourth and fifth Kiras?And how on earth are you alive and why are you on this website?_

_i just want to find the real L.I want to know that i am not crazy like everyone thinks.I want to know that all of you are please if you aren't real,and who know you might be,please stop pretending to be some one you're 's wrong and it...*shakes head*Forget it._

_Good-bye,"L-san". *bows*_

I can assure you Anime, that I am who I say I am, and not one who seems to be myself.

Your distress and confusion is well founded though. As you said, there are more and more frauds who have taken a liking to our identies. However, you will find that the writing style and quality of imitators tend to be lower then others. I would hope that the children at Whammy's are at the very least proficient in one of their main languages. Also, there is the so called 'ooc' factor to identify frauds, which in most cases can be spotted easily enough.

Though I am somewhat flattered, I wish to inquire why it is you address me as 'L'. I had requested to be refereed to as Ryuzaki to remain consistent. I suppose you may continue to call me so if you wish; I shall not object.

In any case, let me continue to address your questions.

**_Who when there was too much pressure to become you? _**

Ah... That would be A. As you said, he was unable to handle the burden and strain of becoming L. It started as a lighter form of depression, and so was not taken much mind. However it rapidly progressed into a heavy case. Added to A's somewhat shaky self-image and concept, it led to him taking his life. I had tried in my own way to try and prevent it, yet...

**_Who is the killer in the LA BB Cases?_**

B. Beyond Birthday. Quite the case, that was.

**_What was your alias when you met Raye Penber's fiancee? _**

You mean Misora-san? I gave her the same name I am going by now- Ryuzaki. I honestly was surprised that she was able to discover the true final 'vitum' of the LABB case. Such a shame.

**_What is the third Kira's name? What is a Note?Who is Rem?Who is Near, Mello,and Matt?Who are the fourth and fifth Kiras?_**

I am afraid, that this is something of the confidential sort- more so then what I have already revealed. It would also be un-kind to reveal the identities of other successors, as I am sure they wish to live as long as they can to have a chance at catching Kira.

**_And how on earth are you alive and why are you on this website?_**

Anime-san, you dont honestly think that the moment 'Kira' came into play, that everyone involved or associated with 'L', that Whammy would allow their names to remain public knowledge? I assure you- Along with his precautions, I had taken my own. Other then that, I cannot reveal anything else.

As for why I am on this website; dear, I am afraid I answered this first thing. Though, I suppose I can forgive this and shall clarify a bit more; I am bored.

I very much appreciate your questions Anime, as they have lightened the boredom I am currently plagued by. I suppose you expect that my reply's will be in a 'chapter', and so will not be displeased that I have done so in hopes of receiving more intriguing questions.

Now that I have finished answering Anime's questions, I would like to address the others who are currently reading this. Do not feel that your inqurey must be long or detailed or 'fancy'. All I require is that it be something not yet asked, and that may be interesting to myself. Even if you do not have a question, you may 'review' in the more common way.

I shall be looking forward to your thoughts.

-Ryuzaki


	3. Disneyland and Identity

I am slightly disappointed in the lack of 'popularity' my reply's have gathered compared to those of the impostors, more so after only several days. So in another attempt to ratify this, I modified the 'summery' a bit. However, I shall refrain from going so far as to title this 'Ask Ryuzaki'-- I should hope that I not need to do so to gain a wider input of questions.

In any case, let us commence with the two inquires received last chapter, from both _Animelover1002, _ and a newcomer, _SonokoTao._

Anime writes;

_Hello.I believe you are the real L and there are many frauds on here.I know,I talk to most of them and have made friends with 3 of them,Beyond,Near,and soon to not be,"L".*sighs*i feel like an idiot for thinking he was I sound like an idiot?_

_I don't really know why I call you "L-san",I just do.I think I do it for mainly this reason:your older than ,I'll call you Ryuzaki if you want._

_When i said "Ray Penbar's fiancee",I knew her name,but i forgot how to spell it and was too lazy to go look for the didn't have to tell me their names,everyone already knows them and so do could have answered that they were your the 3rd Kira is Higuchi from Yotsuba,the 4th Kira I believe is either Mikami or Takada.I not sure._

_Boredom is very evil,I know,I get bored all the ,i am not "displeased".I'm bored too.*sighs*_

_Have you ever been to Disneyland?If so which are your favorite and least favorite rides?Did you have a good birthday?_

_Oh and a piece of advice,the second this place gets popular,your gonna have a lot of fangirls after they'll be asking for hugs.A lot of pay attention to where Rem -bye!_

_**Do I sound like an idiot?**_

I would not know, as I have never heard your voice. However, in regards of your belief that one of the other people on this site is L... Well, I suppose I shall answer that and both Sonoko's question as well- as they concern the same thing.

SonokoTao wrote;

_Ryuzaki~! Hiya~! I think its interesting that your responses seem to be more detailed then the other 'Ask So-and-so'. But, then again, you did say that was a clue as to who is real or not, correct?_

_But- even though we know you are indeed 'Ryuzaki', I cant help but feel like we are unsure which one we are speaking to..._

_Are you L, or B?_

Ah... Hehe. As pointed out by Sonoko, I never have indicated just 'who' I am. However the fact that this result was not my intent, it is quite amusing. Thus, I have decided to refrain from revealing my identity- I shall let you, and all others on this site deduce for them self just who I am.

My best advice to concluding my identity would be to read and analyze my responses- regard them as a detective such as myself would. They and the questions asked are the key to whom I am.

In anycase, returning back to Anime's original question. No, I do not believe you were foolish for believing in 'L'- for quite honestly, you cannot be sure that I am the L you think of either. It may be that I am an impostor myself and he the true L, or that he is the true L and I Beyond- or a number of other situations. It makes you wonder, which is much better then boredom, am I correct?

_**I don't really know why I call you "L-san",I just do.I think I do it for mainly this reason:your older than ,I'll call you Ryuzaki if you want.**_

You are knowledgeable in the proper use of the Japanese honorifics then, I suppose. While this is a good peice of knowledge to have when speaking in Japan, to someone of Japanese origin or in Japanese, I feel that it is redundant to use them otherwise. Though as I am going by Ryuzaki, which itself is a Japanese name, I suppose you can get away with it without much fuss. As for my preference, like before, I would be preferred to be called 'Ryuzaki' or 'Ryuzaki-san', if you so desire.

_**Have you ever been to Disneyland?If so which are your favorite and least favorite rides?**_

While I have not been inside the actual park, I have gone by and above it several times. I cannot give a proper opinion on the rides- however, I feel that I may enjoy Space Mountain and perhaps California Screaming. Perhaps the 'Teacups' as well.

I am unsure if I would enjoy the dark rides.

_**Did you have a good birthday?**_

No better nor worse then last year, so yes.

**_Oh and a piece of advice,the second this place gets popular,your gonna have a lot of fangirls after they'll be asking for hugs.A lot of pay attention to where Rem -bye!_**

So the small interest so far is normal then? I did not know this, being the first time I have used it this way.

...hugs? Perhaps I should reconsider the need for a wider audience...

I would continue responding to your comments Anime, but I seem to be needed. I shall end the chapter here, and hope that we gain a bit more interest.

Best of luck discovering who I am.

-Ryuzaki


End file.
